The Candidate
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit The Candidate page at Bully Wiki. The Candidate is a storyline Chapter 1 mission in Bully. Mission Summary Earnest has just finished putting up one of his class president campaign posters in the hallway and stands admiring it when he is suddenly pushed down by Juri Karamazov. Earnest stumbles as Damon and Juri laugh at him, claiming that the insult 'nerd' is so original, and challenging them to call him 'four eyes' as their next original insult. He begins telling them 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me', but is interrupted when Damon threatens to punch him. Before he can, Juri interrupts by struggling to read the word 'president'. Damon turns to Juri, insulting him and reading the word for him. Embarrassed, Juri waves it off as Damon addresses Earnest, asking if that's him. Earnest says he is the most suitable candidate he knows, to which Juri replies with a classic 'your mom' joke, and Damon rips Earnest's poster. As Earnest looks in horror, Juri gives him a wedgie, and he and Damon laugh even harder. The two high five and walk off, Juri calling to Earnest not to forget to wipe. Jimmy walks by and teasingly asks Earnest how the campaign is going, and Earnest eagerly asks Jimmy if he'll vote for him. Jimmy laughs and tells him he won't, but then accepts doing so once Earnest offers to pay him. Jimmy challenges him, telling him that unless he buys everyone's vote there is no chance of him winning because the Jocks are definitely going to ruin his speech at the debate. Earnest then hires Jimmy to be his 'security manager'. Jimmy has to arrive at the AV Room before Earnest's speech begins, and he sits on the balcony of the auditorium in order to protect Earnest. He shoots at the Jocks, who appear ready to throw eggs at Earnest at nine different locations, with the super slingshot. When the Mascot appears, Jimmy must hit him with multiple slingshot hits in order to drive him away. There are multiple students in the audience, including Algernon Papadopoulos, Beatrice Trudeau, Cornelius Johnson, Donald Anderson, Fatty Johnson, Melvin O'Connor, Justin Vandervelde, Tad Spencer, Hal Esposito, Peanut Romano, Casey Harris, Dan Wilson, Kirby Olsen, and Mandy Wiles. The Nerds cheer for Earnest, while the other students boo him and insult him. If Earnest's poise bar runs out, a cutscene plays in which he whines and says he gives up before walking off the stage. If not, he finishes his speech and the mission ends. Election Winner Though the actual winner of the election is not announced, it is likely that Jock clique leader Ted Thompson won. According to the cheers, the votes would have gone 8-7 in Ted's favor. Additionally, Earnest speaks about an all-academic curriculum implantation at Bullworth Academy, but later in the year Mr. Burton posts a bulletin about canceling field trips in order to use the money for the football team. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 1 Category:Missions